guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attribute Point
What a mess! We had 4 articles about AP in GuildWiki, with all of them having some content: *Attribute Point *Attribute Points *Attribute point *Attribute points The maximum possible number you can get by mixing singular/plural and lowercase/uppercase. They are now all merged into 1 article. Maybe instead of deleting the old ones we should create redirects. On a side note, some of the content in Attribute Point is redundant with content in Attribute. We should sort this out. --Tetris L 22:57, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Merge with Attribute? At least, the info here really doesn't have good reason to be separated from Rank, though whether Rank's bussiness staying in the Attrbute article is more debatable. Anyways, the proposal here is to merge info here into the Attribute article, and make this a redirect over there. 1. Yes 2. No 3. Other (please specify. 7-day voting period. -PanSola 16:27, 12 January 2006 (UTC) Can someone add the quests? I would like to know which quests in which campaign give you attribute points, and for some reason nobody thought to add this to the page. :See attribute quest—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:46, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Only 5 Attribute Poitns At Higher Levels For some reason When I reached level 17 I only recieved 5 attribute points. I didn't check how many points I got at other levels. Would anyone care to check this out? Treleth 23:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Picture: http://img204.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw016jq3.jpg :Maybe it's cause of your pre-searing-esque build? Seriously though, how many attribute points do you have now, and how many of the AP quests have you done (0, 1, or both?) --Gimmethegepgun 23:15, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::While it says 5, you get however much you're supposed to. --Kale Ironfist 23:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::I have completed both AP quests. I think you can only get so many AP, and so once you do the quests, it subtracts those points from the ones you get from leveling up Treleth 10:58, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I just noticed this. You reached level 19! 5 Attr points! But my available pool went from zero to fifteen, so whatever. I had completed the essentially automatic Sunspear +30, though I don't know why that would matter. -18NOV2008 :It's been reported to ArenaNet here, although it seems like they've pretty much forgotten about that page. —Dr Ishmael 02:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC) what? "The old system of "refund points" is now defunct." Eh? How so?124.148.114.75 06:02, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Do you know what the old system is? It is clearly gone --Gimmethegepgun 07:47, 29 August 2007 (CDT) I remember the old system... it was horrible. I think it was you can remove one point in an attribute for each point and each point cost 500EXP. Cyber-Kun 17:16, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :And when he says old, he means OLD. Look when it was fixed. Zyxomma100 22:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I remember lots of old things. Good times, good times. Healing Seed lasting 18 or so seconds. MMs having no limits. Soul Reaping was for each kill. --Cyber-Kun 03:07, 27 October 2007 (UTC)